Ocean City
by peetz5050
Summary: This is a response to the Iron Chef: Random Pairing Challenge posted by JoeMerl on PPMB. The challenge was to be given a random couple from a list of Daria cast members and write a story where they hook up. I was lucky enough to draw Brittany taylor and Michael (Mack) Mackenzie.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my response to the Iron Chef: Random Pairing Challenge posted by JoeMerl on PPMB. I was lucky enough to draw Brittany Taylor and Michael Mack Mackenzie. This is fan fiction, done for fun and not for profit. All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Glenn Eichler and MTV/Viacom. This original story 2013 Peetz5050_

_**Ocean City**_

Mack sped up to full speed then slowed to a jog then a walk as he approached the entrance to the hotel. He didn't go in straight away but crossed to the seaward side of the boardwalk and did some stretching exercises on his tired legs. He was sweating in his track suit but there was a bite in the wind coming in off of the ocean and threatening looking clouds moving in, looked like they were going to have some rain.

_'At least it wasn't raining last night at the game.'_ He thought to himself. _'I hate playing in the rain.'_ He was out of sorts and he knew it but didn't really know why. The game against the Seahawks had gone well... at least the Lions had won but dammit Kevin!_ 'Why'd you have to go and get your knee busted when we're this close to winning State, huh?'_ But that wasn't it either. The new sponsor Ms. Li had found had generously put them up in this fancy hotel, not just for the one night but for the whole weekend! Better again he'd had the room to himself as Kevin was in the hospital so he didn't have to go for a walk while the QB and his girlfriend Brittany, the head cheerleader, had "celebrated".

Twice before he'd ended up locked out of his own hotel room, it was really the only downside to playing away games. If he'd had the money he would have ponied up for a private room, ironically Kevin could easily afford one but that boy could just not take a hint. Mack hadn't bothered going out to celebrate with the team after the game, preferring to sit with his smuggled in bottle of beer watching the waves breaking on the beach and getting an early night. He'd enjoyed his run this morning, the boardwalk was perfect for it and the sea air was pleasant. Off season too so there weren't many people around, he'd had peace and quiet and plenty of time to think.

That was the problem really, now matter what he thought about it nothing was going to change. _"You know I can't go with you Michael, my father has arranged for me to accompany him at a dinner with Senator Fairburn, and I have the fundraiser for the children's charity all day Sunday. Please understand, Michael, I'm just too busy."_

Just too busy. Just too busy! JUST TOO GODDAM BUSY! AGAIN! Jodie was always busy. He'd begun to feel that he was just an acceptable escort when she needed to attend some function. His family was too poor and too unconnected to matter in Lawndale society but at least he was the right color and had good manners and could remember which fork to use.  
_'Put me in a suit and make me dance to your tune... all I need is a tin cup to catch the pennies.'_

He glanced at his watch, time for a nice long shower then get dressed and grab some lunch in the Captains Table, the hotel's dining room. It was supposed to be pretty good and it was on the school's nickel so he might as well indulge himself. Have some grub then go and see how Kevin was doing. Sounds like a plan.

Half an hour later Mack left his hotel room dressed in his good pants, laced shoes, a white polo neck and his new blue sports coat. He was looking pretty sharp and he knew it. His room was on the top floor (only the best for the team captain and the QB!) so he headed for the elevator and punched the button for the lobby. One floor down the door opened and Brittany Taylor got in. For once she was not wearing her cheerleader outfit but a classy skirt and jacket ensemble.

'Hi Mack!'

'Brittany, lookin' good. Did ya have a good night last night?'

'What have you heard? Listen just because Kevvie's in the hospital doesn't mean that I was fooling around, whoever told you...'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a minute. I haven't heard anything about anything. You guys were all going out dancing and I stayed in. I was just asking if you had a good night. Britt... look I really don't care what you do or don't do without Kevvie, OK?'

Brittany took a moment to digest this, then cracked a smile. 'Sure, sorry Mack. Where are you going all dressed up? Hot date?'

'Yeah, sure, me and the invisible woman here are going to have lunch then I'm gonna go and smack knucklehead for gettin' his knee busted!'

'That sounds great!' She enthused. 'Mind if I join you? I could use some food, I spent the morning in the health spa.'

'Sure. I was gonna eat here in the hotel so I can charge it to the room. You mind?'

'No. That's fine with me.' She seemed to have been trying to tone down the perky squeak in her voice a bit lately, something Mack, for one, was grateful for. They'd all be heading off to college in a few months anyhow and he could see signs of maturity in most of his classmates, except Kevin, of course, that boy... never mind.

'Table for two sir?'

'Yes please, by the window if you can.'

'Certainly sir, this way.' Mack waved Brittany ahead of him as they followed the waiter to a table for two set with a linen table cloth and silver cutlery.

'If you'd like to see the wine list sir i'm afraid I'll have to see your id.'

'No, thank you, I'll just have a cola. Britt?'

'Soda water with a dash of lime please.'

'Certainly madam. Here are your menus, the specials of the day are on the board but I must point out that the roast lamb is for two.'

Brittany looked at Mack who smiled back.

'The lamb please.'

'An excellent choice, sir, madam. I'll be back directly with your drinks.'

Brittany gazed out of the window at the waves. 'It looks pretty rough out there! I wouldn't like to be out on a boat in that! Do you like to sail Mack?'

'I don't know, I've never been. Took the Staten Island ferry one time I went to visit my gramps in New York. Other than that it was one of those pedal boats in the pond in the park. How about you?'

'Daddy has a boat he keeps at Bird River. He mostly uses it to go fishing with his buddies but I've been on it a few times during the Summer, just on the river though, I wouldn't like to go out on the ocean in it.'

'Wow, never knew he owned a boat.'

'Yeah, he bought it when he sold half his business back during the building boom... that was when we moved to Crewe Neck. You know... I preferred our old house we lived in when we were in elementary school, do you remember it?'

'Yeah, it was nice... that was before your Mom...'

'Yeah.'

'Sorry.'

'Yeah... me too... so, your family never moved huh?'

'Nah, I was born in that house... tell you one thing though... I ain't dyin' in it! Football's gonna get me through college then I'm gone.'

'You wanna be a pro ball player?'

'Honestly? No, I don't think I'm good enough and I'm not sure I want to. What I really want to do is study medicine, but unless I win the lottery I'll never be able to afford it. I might go for nursing instead.'

Brittany laughed and then apologized. 'I'm sorry, Mack. I can see Doctor Mack but somehow I don't see you giving bedpans to old ladies. Can't you borrow the money? Once you became a doctor you'd be making lots of money.'

'If I had much of my own to start with maybe but my Dad... ah, here's the food. God that smells good!'

A little while later they were both enjoying their meal when two of the other guys from the team came in with two of the cheerleaders. They sat at a table not far away and took menus from the waiter. After a few minutes they stood up to leave and came up to Mack and Brittany's table. 'Hey Mack, what are you guys eating?'

'The lamb special, it's really very good. You should try it'

'Nah. We want some real food, we're gonna go out and find somewhere that serves burgers and fries. What is this? It looks like a bowl of snot!' The boy had taken the miniature ladle out of the silver bowl and was sniffing at it suspiciously.

'Mint sauce, it goes with the lamb.'

'Yeuchh!' With that he dropped the ladle back into the sauce causing a perfect spatter pattern of little green spots on the pristine white tablecloth. 'Whoops! Sorry Mack, seeya.' He apologized and fled.

Mack was mortified at the mess especially as the waiter appeared as if by magic at his elbow. Mack stuttered. 'I'm.. I'm... we didn't...'

'Of course not sir, I saw what happened, let me just clean this up. Would you like a new tablecloth, or a different table?'

'No... thanks... maybe just put a napkin over it.'

'Certainly sir, shall I fetch you another dish of mint sauce?'

'No thanks, we have plenty on our plates... the lamb is excellent by the way.'

'Thank you sir, I'll be sure to inform the chef.'

As the waiter left Mack saw that Brittany was doing her best to hold her laughter in... and failing.

'What's so funny? Was he patronizing me? Did he...?'

Brittany shook her head and got her breath back. 'No... it was just the look on your face when Jamie dropped the spoon in and it all just went sploosh! I wish I had my camera. You take everything so seriously Mack. Relax, they have to clean up bigger messes all the time. One time at Chez Pierre my little brother threw up all over the table, you shoulda seen it! It was like the exorcist but the smell... yech! But the staff just came out and cleaned everything up and they were all "Can I get you anything else Mr. Taylor", they're not gonna make you wash up or anything, you know?'

Mack couldn't help but smile. 'Yeah I guess I was just... I mean did you hear what Jamie said? Real food? I mean I was brought up in a poor household but I know what good food is... and in a place like this it's practically an insult...'

'I know what you mean. Daddy always insists we have dinners at home with the good plates and the silverware. We have wine all the time too, I'd love a nice rosé with this but it's not the sort of place where you'd get away with a fake ID, you know?'

'Yes, I've had some at formal meals in the Landon's, I think Jodie's Dad thinks of himself as a bit of a connoisseur, he'll have a different wine for each course.'

'Like a sommellier.' To his surprise Brittany had pronounced the French word perfectly. 'My Daddy always asks for that when he's entertaining clients, it costs a fortune!'

'I can only imagine, well, maybe one day I'll be able to afford it.'

'You will Mack, you deserve the good things in life. Maybe when you marry Jodie her Dad will make you a partner in his business and you'll be rich.'

'Hahaa, hahaa!' He guffawed. 'I can promise you that THAT is one thing that will never happen. College, me, her, whit! whit! Different places, different worlds. Don't take me up wrong on this I really love her but there's no way we can maintain our relationship, such as it is, after high school.'

'But.. but I thought you guys were so happy together! You look so good together like a perfect couple!'

'Yeah... well... we're very good at appearances. We look happy so we must be happy, right? Wrong. If she would just once just... '

'I'm sorry Mack... I was only...'

'No it's me, I've been feeling sorry for myself lately... I mean things have been going well for me, my grades are up in everything but science, my Dad's business is doing better so he'll be able to help me with college expenses... not med school of course but... the team is on a winning streak and we might even take State if Kevin can get back for the end of the season it's just...'

'You want someone to tell you how great you're doing.'

'Now you're making me sound like some little kid.'

'No, you're not a kid. You're a guy... a good guy... you need someone to grab you and give you a kiss when you win a game, even more when you lose a game. Jodie doesn't do that I guess huh?'

'No... she doesn't come to the games any more, she always has something more important to do. Student council, one of her charities... something anyhow... Damn, I'm sorry Britt, you don't want to have to listen to me crabbing on, tell you what, let's get dessert, something disgustingly sweet with chocolate sauce, what do you say?'

Brittany gave him a saucy look. 'Well you know just how much I loooorve chocolate!'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ocean City Part 2**_

Brittany gave him a saucy look. 'Well you know just how much I loooorve chocolate!'

Mack laughed. 'Yeah.' 'Wait, what?'

'When I was a kid, you remember, I used to stuff my face with chocolate candy bars. When I was twelve I was like that blue girl in Willie Wonka.' Brittany puffed out her cheeks to illustrate her point. 'Thank God I lost all that weight! I got my wish though.'

'What wish was that?'

'Lose the belly but keep the boobs.'

Mack's guffaws at this attracted disapproving looks from the other patrons. He waved at the board where the desserts of the day were listed. Still grinning he asked. 'So, what'll it be?'

'How about I have a banana split?'

'Sure, I'll go with the sundae.' He really liked the way Brittany enjoyed her food. With her there was none of that finicky diet crap or ordering salad then eating half of his fries. He knew the cheerleader exercise regimen was every bit as arduous as the ball player's so within reason she could eat what she liked. In fact she seemed to be enjoying life in general and the only thing he ever heard her complain about was Kevin. He ordered the desserts and coffee and asked to have the front desk arrange for a cab to take them to Atlantic General in thirty minutes.

Kevin was lying back in bed watching TV with his knee in traction when they came into his room. He looked even dopier than usual and Mack figured he must be on some fairly strong painkillers. Kevin picked up the remote and muted the sound but didn't turn off the game he was watching.

'Hey Britt, hey Mack Daddy, thanks for coming.'

Mack sighed. After all these years he figured no power on Earth would make Kevin stop calling him that. 'Hey yourself. How're you feeling? How's the knee?'

'Awww, it's fine, I'll be back next week, don't worry, nothin's gonna keep me down, I'm the QB!'

'How about I leave you two lovebirds alone and go have a talk with the doc, be back in a few.'

'Thanks Mack!' Brittany called after him. Mack walked down to the nurse's station at the end of the hallway.

'Hi, excuse me. I'm Mike Mackenzie, captain of the Lawndale Lions football team, would it be possible for me to speak to a doctor about Kevin Thompson?'

The middle aged African American woman turned from her keyboard and looked at him over the top of her glasses. 'Are you kidding? It's Saturday afternoon, you wanna see a doctor sugar you better have a low handicap. I'm the nurse practitioner for this ward, what do ya wanna know? And don't forget, you ain't family.'

'No, I know, not looking for anything personal or restricted. I just need to know in general how bad his knee is, can you tell me? I see he's in traction.' Mack was pretty worried now, knee injuries could be career ending.

'Now don't you worry about that sugar, we put him in traction to keep him from trying to get out of bed. He needs to rest it and keep it elevated. He's strained his anterior cruciate ligament. We don't think it's torn so a knee arthroscopy wasn't necessary. It should heal fully in about six weeks. Now listen up, that means six weeks before he starts training again, don't let him play football for another four weeks after that, six would be better if he's gonna have a career. OK?'

'Damn... OK, OK, I got it, don't give me that look. Will he be fit to travel home with us on the bus tomorrow?'

'Sure, if you don't take him we might just throw him out! Tell me, now this is just a suspicion on my part, would he, by any small chance, happen to be the QB?'

Mack winced. 'He mentioned that, did he?'

'He may have mentioned it in passing... once or twice. I threatened to amputate his damn knee if he told me one more time. No need to bother the surgeon neither, I'd do it my damn self with that fire axe hangin' on the wall there.'

'Sorry.'

'T'ain't your fault sugar, between you and me that boy musta taken too many hits to the head, made his brains go soft.' Mack couldn't help but laugh and agree with her.

'Well, I'd better go back in. Thanks for the information Ma'am. Goodbye.'

'You take care sugar.'

Mack knocked before going back into the room. He paused a moment then went in. Brittany was sitting on the edge of the bed and Kevin was grinning foolishly.

'So Kevin.' Mack began. 'I spoke to the medics, you're gonna be just fine but you have to rest up for a while. Now I know I can count on you to help Jamie fill in for you for the next couple of weeks while you're on the bench, OK?'

'Awww no Mack Daddy, I'll be fit for next week, you'll see.'

'We'll just have to wait and see what our doc says about it during the week. Better to take it easy for now and have you back for the rest of the season than rush it and do more damage. Now you know I'm right. Listen we'd better go, we have to get ready for this dance at Decatur High tonight. I'll see you tomorrow Kevin.'

'Wait up Mack Daddy, Britt, could you give us a minute, I just wanna ask Mack something, guy stuff, you know?'

'Sure Kevvie.' She gave him a big sloppy kiss. 'I'll seeya tomorrow!' She rose and left the room but didn't quite close the door Mack noticed.

'Listen Mack Daddy, I need you to do me a favor. Brittany's going to this party tonight, right? Well you know what those guys are like right? Real horndogs. So... would you do me a favor and keep an eye on her, maybe dance with her even? She gets lonely without me.'

'Sure Kevin, but she can take care of herself, she'll be fine.'

'I know, but as a favor Mack, please?'

'Yeah, yeah... no problem, I have to go anyhow as the captain, I'll sit with her and keep her company, OK?'

'Thanks Mack Daddy, I knew I could count on you!'

'Seeya.'

In the hallway he met Brittany who'd obviously heard everything. She gave him a smile and a shrug then indicated the exit with her head. Mack shrugged back and followed her out.

As the cab turned off Ocean Gateway onto Baltimore Avenue Mack said. 'Hey look the sun's coming out, what say we hop out here and walk up the boardwalk to the hotel?'

'Sure, that'd be nice.'

'Driver pull over here please.' Mack paid the driver and got out. As they walked toward the seafront he said. 'God I hadda get out of that car! What was in that air freshener? It should be banned under international treaty! We should report him to Greenpeace!'

'Yeah, it was really bad. Wow, look at the ocean now. Those waves are huge!'

They crossed to the seaward side. The tide was in and the waves were crashing close enough for the occasional bit of spray to splash near them. The wind was strong and blustery and Brittany's hair, free of its usual twintail, flapped around her head by turns obscuring and revealing her face. Her cheeks were reddened by the strong wind but her eyes were bright and the sunlight gleamed off her yellow gold hair as she easily matched his brisk pace along the seafront.

They were about halfway to the hotel when Mack looked out to sea and said. 'Uh, oh.'

'What?' She looked where he was pointing. 'Oh, maybe we'd better go in someplace.'

Dark clouds were rolling in rapidly and it was already raining out at sea. They hurried along looking for somewhere to take shelter when they spotted a green neon sign with the magic word Café blinking on and off. It started to rain and they broke into a run, laughing as they lunged through the door just as the rain pelted down in earnest.

'Can I 'elp you? Lunch is fini for today.'

'Just coffee please. Hey Britt, look at these cakes!'

'Oh my God, they look gorgeous! Do you make them here?'

'Ah oui, we are a patisserie et boulangerie, you would like?' The young Frenchwoman asked.

'Oh yes please. What's that one? What's framboise?' Mack asked, his mouth watering.

'Raspberry. Do you have anything with cherries?' Brittany said.

'Les cerices, oui. This one, or this.'

'That one please, and a cappuccino.'

'Can you do me a really strong like an espresso or something, I still have a headache from that damn air freshener. I need a magic bullet.' Mack said, miming shooting himself in the head.

'Mais oui, 'ave a seat.'

They sat at a table in the bay window, the only customers. The squall had gotten heavier, driving the rain against the glass. Mack and Brittany looked at each other, then for no reason whatsoever they both started to laugh.

The server brought their gateaux and coffees. The slices were on fine china plates dusted with icing sugar and decorated with loops and whorls of chocolate and raspberry sauce. It was all exquisite.

Something about the whole situation seemed to have tickled their funny bones and they giggled and chuckled at the slightest provocation as they chatted about school and their friends and their hopes for the future.

'You would like something else?'

'No, we're all set, thanks.'

'Yeah those cakes were great!' Brittany enthused, some of her old squeak returning to her voice. 'I love French food, do you do dinner here?'

'Ah non, lunch only, je suis désolé.'

'Oh... are there any good French restaurants in Ocean City?'

'When you say "French Restaurant", do you mean...?'

'Where French people would eat?'

'In that case, non, not 'ere. But mon cher ami runs a bistro in Berlin, 'e is very good.'

'Hey Mack, that would work, we could get changed, take the cab to Berlin and skip the school dinner in Decatur High, it's only a buffet anyhow, we could just turn up for the speeches, what do you think?'

'I'd... well that sounds really nice and all but... I'm sorry but I can't really afford to eat out in a place like that, you know? Sorry.'

'That is not a problem Mister. I'll pay, I have a gold card, a silver card, a platinum card, Visa, Mastercard, you name it. My treat. You wouldn't leave me on my own now, after Kevin asked you, would you?'

'Britt... I couldn't...'

Brittany took Mack's hand and squeezed it. In a quiet voice that was as far from her old squeak as it was possible to get she said. 'Don't be s... no, I mean... come with me... please?'

Mack put his elbows on the table and pressed his forehead into his palms. After a moment he took one hand away and looked at her with one sad eye. She gave him a bright smile and a nod. He gave her a small smile back, tilted his head to one side then lowered it in acquiescence.

'OK, you win.'

'Great! I love winning! C'mon, let's go get our party clothes on.'

'I really need to hit the gym. After all that ice cream and now cake!'

'We could run back to the hotel, that'd sweat a few pounds off you!'

'Yeah, no problem for me but you're wearing heels.'

'You think that's gonna stop me?'

'Alright if you...'

'Ahem!'

'Oh, the check, sorry, I almost forgot.'

Mack paid and left a pretty good tip. When he came out he found Brittany hunkered down tightening the straps on her shoes. She looked up at him sideways and said. 'Ready?'

Before he could answer she said. 'Set, GO!' Then she took off up the boardwalk at high speed, laughing as she went.

Mack swore then ran after her. He took care to let her win the silly race but just barely, she really could hit a fair turn of speed in high heels.

* * *

It must have been one-thirty a.m. Or maybe getting on for two. Once again Mack was awake, sitting in his hotel room. The sliding door to the balcony was open and the breeze from the sea was lifting the drapes into a silent ballet. Most of the clouds were gone from the sky and the stars were like something from a science fiction movie, millions of them shining brightly. The wind had died down considerably but the waves out to sea were still capped with white, he could hear them crash and whisper on the beach far below.

Although tired he knew he was in much better spirits than he had been the previous night. He knew why too. Brittany. He remembered dancing with her in that amazing dress. How DID it stay up? What kind of engineering...? He thought of her enthusiasm for the food they'd eaten yesterday. _"Mack you gotta try this it's scrummy!" "Now taste this."_ He thought about the way the two of them had sat in the center of their schoolmates but hadn't really been with them at all, just each other.  
He thought about Brittany. She was content with herself, she wasn't trying to be or become something else. She liked herself. She enjoyed herself in every sense of that phrase... all that French food must be getting to him, he thought, as the expression "Quelle Femme!" kept rattling around inside his head.

As he sat and brooded the last cloud was blown aside and the moon appeared low on the horizon, almost at the full. Its silvery light turned the gaudy décor of the room into stark monochrome. The way it reflected on the choppy sea was breathtakingly beautiful.

There was a rustle then a figure stepped lightly past him out onto the balcony. _'It's just as well we're not overlooked up here!'_ He thought as he gazed at this vision.

'Wow Mack, isn't this lovely! It's like a picture! It couldn't be any nicer, could it?'

He couldn't stop himself. 'It just got a whole lot better from where I'm sitting!'

Brittany turned slightly and looked over her shoulder at him. The moon painting a perfect white line delineating the upper curve of her breast. She gave him a sultry look and an approving smile before she turned back to gaze out at the ocean.

'Mack.'

'Yes Brittany?'

'I'm cold.'

'Oh, do you want me to fetch you a robe?'

'Maaaaack!'

'Yes?'

'I'm cold!'

_'Oh!'_ 'Oh, OK!' He stood up right quick and went out there to warm her up.

THE END


End file.
